Walkin' To The Sky
by KoreanBiebsGirlxP- Unnie
Summary: Esta historia cuenta sobre una chica que tuvo el placer -o no tanto- de conocer a Eunhyuk de Super Junior gracias a que el estara en un nuevo dorama en la compa ia donde ella trabaja. Ella no lo soporta y el tampoco la tolera pero todo esto cambiara...
1. Chapter 1

**Anniong-hasseyo! Este es mi primer fic! ^-^ espero que sea de su agrado y pues me disculpo si llega a ver algun error ^3^.**

* * *

**_Walkin' To The Sky ~_**

**Cap 1: "Cliente Importante"**

Ese día me cambió mi vida entera. Era un día común y corriente, eso creo yo. Caminaba en dirección al interior de la empresa en la que trabajo. Empresa Benwha, muy ridículo el nombre.

-"Señorita Park, necesito estos papeles para la sala de conferencias a las 4:00pm. Además necesito que lleves estos teses a la sala 5 por favor."- dijo la chica subiendo al elevador.

Por decirlo así, soy la más responsable en mi trabajo, solterona y sin familia de que encargarme. Me escogieron en esta empresa por estas características.

-"Park-shii, necesitamos que atienda a nuestro cliente más importante, porque todos nosotros estamos ocupados, contamos contigo."- concluyó mi compañero de trabajo sin contar con mi respuesta.

Saqué las copias requeridas y preparé las bebidas. Me acomodé un poco la ropa para encontrarme con ese cliente tan importante.

Le dejé los pedidos en el lugar correspondido y me dirigí a la sala 1 en la cual estaría el cliente.

Entré y vi a un chico, como la edad de 26 años, con pelo rubio y bien vestido. Eso era todo lo que podía ver, porque estaba de espalda admirando la naturaleza que se podía apreciar en la ventanilla de la sala.

-"Buenas tardes, Ajusshi. ¿En que lo puedo ayudar?"- pregunté amablemente, como se debería tratar a un cliente, y más si es importante.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos, y el chico aún no se movía, seguía en la misma postura.

-"¿Señor?"- pregunté temerosa. ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No sintió mi presencia?

Sentí como se abrió la puerta de la sala, la puerta transmitía un chillido mientras la otra persona abría.

-"Hyung, el manager esta aquí por nosotros, ¿ya terminaste con la plática?"- le preguntó un chico con cabello marrón.

-"Ni ha empezado."- dijo un poco divertido el otro.

Se volteó, pero aún no podía apreciar su rostro, ya que en ese momento el miró hacia el suelo.

De un momento a otro, su mirada cambió en dirección hacia mí.

Transmitía un sentimiento doloroso, de frustración y un aura color negro. Todo esto lo podía ver, definitivamente este chico daba miedo.

-"Perdónelo señorita, hoy no ha sido un buen día para él."- el chico amable que vino por él hizo una señal de despido y respeto, inclinándose hacia a mí, a lo cual yo le respondí con una falsa y forzada sonrisa.

-"Señorita Park, favor de pasar a la oficina del presidente".- la bocina de las llamadas 'Milagrosas' recurrió a mis necesidades.

Tan pronto como pude, me dirigí a la oficina, y en cuanto abrí la puerta que separaba su oficina del lugar en donde hacen las escenas de novelas, me encontré con un señor Flaco, Alto, con una edad mas o menos de 45 años y una sonrisa feliz.

-"¡Oh! Ya llegaste, Eun Sung".- Exclamó. El presidente es el único que me llama por mi nombre.

-"Este es el señor Kim Byung-Kon, el será el responsable de llevar a cabo la próxima novela, _Walkin' to the Sky_."- Este, se apresuró a ponerse de pie para mostrarme un saludo de respeto, a lo que le respondí amablemente.

-"Te he llamado para ver como fue la plática con este chico."- dijo mostrándome una pequeña foto de aquél chico que vi hace unos minutos, pero no estaba segura, ya que no lo había visto detalladamente cada ángulo de su rostro.

-"Si, ese fue el señor que vi hace unos minutos, pero no me habló absolutamente nada."- dije firme a mi palabra.

El presidente no dijo nada, dolo dió un suspiro.

-"Aún no sé que hacer con él, director... ¿está usted seguro de que quiere a Hyuk Jae en su novela?"- preguntó este al otro señor sentado frente a él.

-"Totalmente seguro."- afirmó

-"Señorita, le pediré un favor, y puede que sea algo injusto."- dijo algo serio.

-"Dígame, señor."- le contesté.

-"El chico vendrá mañana. El trabajo de usted: convencerlo de hacer esa novela, y tiene dos semanas para eso."

-"No hay problema, señor. "- fue lo único que se me ocurrió, y sabia que era difícil de cumplir.

-"Si en dos semanas usted aún no ha cumplido su palabra, quede segura que será despedida." –dijo, poniéndose de pie para luego indicarme la salida.

Salí de aquél lugar algo pensativa. Convencer a las personas/Artistas es algo que he hecho toda mi vida, pero, no estoy segura de que esta tarea sea fácil.

-"Permiso, ¿puede indicarme donde puedo conseguir al director Kim? "-Una chica con ojos medio redondos y con un acento extraño me preguntó. Era elegante, con una melena larga que bajaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, usaba un traje corto hasta las rodillas y unos tacones del mismo color.

-"Sí, camina por ese pasillo y a la derecha en donde encontraras una oficina. Ahí estará." - contesté muy amablemente.

-"Gracias. "- me sonrió cariñosamente.

Continué hacia mi destino, al set de la novela que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos. Buscaba a mi "Dj" amiga, y allí la encontré muy tranquilamente con sus audífonos puestos escuchando el ritmo que estuviera componiendo.

Es una chica que en cualquier lugar no se encontraría, a veces puede ser infantil, porque lo es, pero puede que sea la única chica que te escucha de verdad.

-"¡Sun Ri-unnie!"- La llamé mientras que mis brazos hacían movimientos para llamar su atención y sacarla de ese mundo en el que estaba.

-"¡Unnie! "- gritó lo más contenta mientras se quitaba sus audífonos.

-"¿Creando una canción nueva, eh? "-dije acercándome a mi amiga. Esta llevaba una camisa algo pegada, un chaleco color blanco de mangas largas llegando hasta sus muñecas, una falda de color violeta y negra de cuadritos un poco más arriba de su rodilla y unas botas de pelusitas color blanco de tacón alto.

-"¡Oye! ¡Sabes que siempre soy así!-" dijo al mismo tiempo en el que me abrazaba fuerte.

-"¿Quieres acompañarme a comer en la cafetería? "- pregunté mientras hacia un puchero.

-"¡Claro! "- dijo tomando su cartera que cruzaba su cuerpo, quedando en su lado derecho.

Salimos de aquél lugar para dirigirnos a una pequeña cafetería que había cerca de la empresa, nuestra cafetería favorita. En ese lugar sacábamos nuestros rencores y desilusiones.

En el pasado, venia con mi novio, el cual me dejó y gracias a él me convertí en una completa inútil, sin arreglarme, ni confiar en mi misma. Cada semana lo veo, caminando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con su actual novia, y su hijo de dos meses. Siempre lo veo, y recuerdo aquellos momentos felices que tuve con él, pero ya sé que no volverán a ver más un "Él y Yo".

-"Amiga, ¿estás conmigo en este mundo? "- dijo la chica a mi lado mientras que agitaba su mano frente a mi para que 'despertara'.

-"Si, si, ordénale algo a la ajumma. "- dije sentándome en un lugar cerca de la ventana donde entraban algunos rayos de sol.

-"¡Ajumma! ¡Dos cafés por favor!"- gritó. -"Amiga, deberías arreglarte más para conseguir novio…"- dijo la malvada de mi amiga, divertida.

-"Gracias por el consejo. "- dije, acabando con el tema.

-"¿Y cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?"- preguntó mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café y me miraba atentamente.

-"Horrible, tengo dos semanas para convencer a un idiota de que firme un contrato con nosotros."

-"¿Y que harás? "- preguntó con una sonrisa enorme.

-"¿Qué mas? Intentarlo, sino... ¡morirá!"- dije mirando fijamente al vacío.

-"¡Unnie! Eres muy violenta... Ehm, tu celular "- contestó, haciéndome una seña de que mirara mi celular.

-"¿Mi celular qué?"- dije sacando mi celular.

-"Esta vibrando."- sonrió.

-"¡Babo! "- dije antes de contestar el celular.

**|LLAMADA TELEFONICA|**

-"Anniong- Haseyo."

-"Señorita Park, necesito de su presencia en este preciso momento."-era el presidente.

-"Ehm, está bien. Deme unos 5 minutos."-dije y colgué.

**|FIN DE LA LLAMADA|**

-"Unnie…"- dije con un pucherito mientras guardaba mi celular.

-"Esta bien, vámonos."- dijo dejándole una propina a la ajumma.

-"Como siempre, comprendiéndome."- contesté con una enorme sonrisa.

Salimos de aquella pequeña cafetería hacia la empresa nuevamente. A al llegar, había mucho tráfico como de costumbre, mas reporteros y fans afuera tratando de zafarse de seguridad y entrar.

-"Tardaste una eternidad. El presidente te está esperando."- dijo mi compañera de trabajo de muy mala gana.

-"Miane, había mucho tráfico… Está en la sala 4, ¿correcto?"

-"Si, ¡apúrate!"

De camino, perdí a Sun Ri. Me imagino que volvió a su mundo "_musical_".

-"Ya llegó nuevamente Eun Sung."- dijo el presidente, desabrochándose un botón de la parte del torso de su traje negro para poder sentarse cómodo.

Al frente, en su mano derecha estaba el director de la nueva novela en el que el idiota famoso participaría, y en el lado izquierdo, una chica de cabello largo y un traje casual color blanco. En realidad no podía apreciar su rostro ya que estaba de espaldas.

-"¡Oh! Ella es la señorita Jin Ae, será la actriz principal de _Walkin' to the sky_."- dijo extendiendo su mano para señalarme aquella chica que aún no podía ver.

De pronto se puso de pie y con un medio giro, pude ver que era aquella chica que me preguntó por el director hace unas horas aproximadamente.

-"Un Gusto Park-shii. Espero llevarnos bien. "- dijo mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza para un cordial saludo, a lo que yo le respondí con el mismo gesto.

* * *

**Fin Cap. 1**

**Yaaah! Les gusto! Noo! Ok.. Aganmelo saber dando reviews! :DD pronto los proximos capitulos asi que! Pendiente! **  
** Anniong Unnies! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ**  
** Saranghae! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui tienen el segundo capitulo! :) Dejen reviews, porfis!**

* * *

**Walkin To The Sky ~**

**Cap 2: "Un día pésimo"**

-'_¿Qué hago?_' -me preguntaba una y otra vez. En unas horas llegaría el idiota que tiene en sus manos mi trabajo que con tanto sudor me ha costado mantener.

-"Descuida, unnie."- al voltearme vi a Sun Ri sonreír tranquilamente mientras aparecía de la nada en aquella oficina desierta.

-"¿Qué haces aquí? -" pregunté.

-"Quiero ver al chico que te tiene loca."

-"¿Loca de qué?"

-"Por supuesto, loca de locura y no de amor."- dijo muy divertida mi amiga.

-"Si, si, en unos minutos llegará. Calma tu alegría."

-"Eun Sung-shii, su cliente importante a llegado. Está en la primera sala."- dijo mi compañera de trabajo para luego salir de la oficina.

-"En unos minutos no, ya está aquí. Me voy, ¡espero que te diviertas!"- dijo Sun Ri, gritando y riendo a la misma vez mientras se marchaba.

-"Te has vuelto loca."- dije parándome y tomando los papeles que utilizaría con ese chico.

-"¡Ne, algo parecido! Me avisas cuando quieras un cambio de estilo. ¡Annyeong!"- terminó con esa frase y se fue.

_-'Definitivamente, está loca._' -pensé. Di por terminada la charla y salí de mi oficina rumbo a la primera sala donde estaba el insecto masivo.

-"Buenos días, señor." -dije un poco tímida.

Entre y el chico aún seguía de la misma manera que lo había encontrado ayer. ¿Qué? ¿Sólo le gusta mirar la naturaleza?

Me senté en aquella larga mesa, frente a la silla en el que debería de estar el chico rubio, pero no estaba.

-"Señorita..."- pronunció sus primeras palabras, aún sin voltearse.

-"¿Ne?"- contesté a su llamado.

-"Sólo quiero decirle que no haré ese papel. Eso es todo."- se dió media vuelta para luego dirigirse hacia la salida.

-"Eh, señor,"- detuve su paso, interponiéndome en su camino. -"Me temo que no podrá salir hasta que firme el contrato."- lo desafié.

-"¿Qué ha dicho usted?"- dijo, pretendiendo no haber escuchado.

-"Dije: 'Me temo que no podrá salir hasta que firme el contrato', ¿entendido?"- dije retándolo aún más y levanté una de mis cejas para crear más tensión.

-"Si ese es el caso, deme el contrato."- dijo extendiendo una de sus manos, a lo que rápido tomé el contrato en mi mano derecha y se lo entregué.

-"Bien."- dijo tomando el contrato y con una sonrisa inmensa.

-"No sabía que eras fácil de convencer."- dije aún en guardia.

-"Si, eso piensas."

Tomó el contrato con las dos manos y al mismo tiempo lo rompió, lo volteó y lo volvió a romper y lo volteó nuevamente y lo rompió otra vez, quedando partido en 32 pedazos.

-"Ahora, toma tus... partes del contrato."- dijo lo más contento, creyendo que me hacía efecto.

-"¿Tu crees que yo soy nueva en esta área?-" dije sonriendo y botando los pedazos que el idiota había hecho.

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-"Quiero decir que antes de tí vinieron varios ignorantes que han hecho lo mismo, o peor." -dije sacando una carpeta llena de papeles de maquinilla.

-"¿Qué es eso?"- preguntó un poco extrañado.

-"Esto es todo lo que pienso que romperás. Son contratos; las mismas palabras que acabas de romper. ¿Vas a volver a hacerlo?" -puse mi carpeta con los contratos en la mesa de juntas y me senté lo más tranquila, esperando que él hiciera lo mismo, pero se quedaba quieto frente a la puerta mirándome extraño.

-"¿Tu quieres que rompa todo eso? Tanto que te costó hacerlo."

-"Bueno, tienes dos opciones: o firmas el contrato, o los rompes todos hasta que te canses y decidas firmar el contrato. Al fin y al cabo terminaras firmándolo. Dime, ¿Cual opción escoges?"- dije cruzando mis piernas y cruzándome de brazos.

-"Mañana te dejo saber que haré."- terminó de hablar para luego irse y dejarme totalmente sola.

-"¡Uy! Si... Le tengo tanto miedo."- hablé conmigo misma. –'_Si le tengo miedo._'- pensé.

* * *

**POV Sun Ri:**

Moví uno de mis moñitos hacia al frente para luego ponerme los auriculares y continuar con la creación de mi canción.

Según Eun Sung-Unnie, "_Hago muy buenas canciones_", pero la realidad no me lo demuestra. Producción tras producción, novela tras novela, creo una nueva melodía con mucho amor e interés, pero siempre la rechazan.

-"Señorita."

-"¿Ne?"- le contesté a aquél... Señor, si no me equivoco. No lo veía porque estaba entregada a mi trabajo.

-"Las canciones que están en la sala de espera, ¿las creó usted?"

-"Ne."- asentí, sin verlo aún.

-"Quisiera que me mostrara un trabajo suyo reciente, ¿puede?"

-"Kure."- dije, al fin quitándome los auriculares que me llevaban a otro lugar.

Era un señor, mas el manager de Super Junior, quien ya había visto anteriormente por aquí con Kibum o Siwon. Un señor carismático, bien vestido y todas aquellas características que describen a un 'hombre de dinero'.

-"¡Oh! ¡Ajusshi! ¿Cómo ha estado?"- dije inclinando mi cabeza respetuosamente.

-"¡Oh, kure, sabía que no me prestarías atención! Te conozco muy bien, chiquilla."- dijo despeinándome un poco el cabello.

Jung Hoon-shii y yo nos volvimos cercanos; tenemos una relación estrecha de tío y sobrina. Él es el único que ha reconocido mi '_talento_', pero no me ha podido contratar, pues él no es un presidente o director.

-"Hoy no estoy de visita, sino que como el manager de Super Junior."

-"¡Oh, kure! Y, ¿cuál es el motivo de su visita de trabajo?"

-"Al fin llegó el día de contratarte. Necesito que junto a tres de mis chicos creen una canción para la nueva novela, ¿aceptas?"

-"¿¡Bi-choso! ¡Claro que acepto!" prácticamente grité de alegría.

-"Oh, ya sabía que aceptarías. Eunhyuk es el actor principal, él es uno de los chicos que hará el dorama. ¿Ok?"

-"¡Mm!"- asentí.

-"Bien. Pues, hablamos la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¡Cuídate!"

-"¡Oh!"

* * *

**POV Eun Sung**

-"¿Qué ha hecho?"- preguntó el presidente mientras me invitaba a sentarme frente a él.

-"Me dirá mañana."

-"Ok, pues mañana decidiré si te despido o no."

-"Como usted diga, señor."

-"Ya puede irse a su casa, su trabajo por hoy ha terminado."

-"Oh, kure... Comabsumida, Boyabnim." -me levanté de mi silla para dirigirme a la puerta.

Salí de la oficina y vi a Jin Ae-shii con una botella de agua, sentada en unas sillas de espera color azul. Parecía preocupada o que estaba esperando a que llegara una persona. No le presté mucha atención y lo seguí de largo.

-"¡Eun Sung-unnie!"- escuche una conocida y chillona voz, la de Jin Ae.

-"¿No crees que tienes mucha confianza como para llamarme '_unnie_'?"- pregunté amargamente.

-"A-Ah, ne. Chuseong-hanmidal, Park-shii. Es solo que… quería tener una pequeña amistad con usted, pero, Chesungeo."

-"Oh… Mira, hoy no he tenido un buen día. Hablemos mañana... meonjeo galkke."- sonreí.

-"¡Oh! ¡Annyeong Unnie!"

-'_Es otra Sun Ri_.' – pensé.

-"¡Kure!"- agité mi mano en forma de despedida.

Odio este día. Primero, el insecto sicópata me quita la paz. Luego, el presidente dice que me quitará mi trabajo. En serio es un día horrible para mí.

Llamé a Sun Ri y le dije que no podría acompañarla hoy ya que el presidente me dió el permiso de irme a casa.

Tomé una ducha fría y estuve allí aproximadamente media hora. Salí con una toalla color anaranjada enrollada en mi cuerpo sin figura, tomé un kimchi que estaba en la nevera hace una semana, lo calenté y encendí el televisor.

En ese preciso momento una reportera estaba transmitiendo una noticia de Eunhyuk y su '_grupito_'.

"Nos acaban de informar de que Eunhyuk si participará en la nueva novela llamada _'Walkin' To the Sky'_. Le damos muchos _fightings_ para que haga ese dorama extraordinariamente. Aún no han escogido al segundo protagonista masculino, pero se rumora que será Wooyoung de 2PM, el cual hace poco estuvo en el dorama Dream High junto a IU -hermosa pareja, por cierto. La actriz principal será Ha Jin Ae. Ella es de china y este será su primer dorama coreano. Bueno, es todo por hoy. Les deseamos mucha suerte y pronto tendremos mas detalles, aparte de quienes ayudarán a que esta novela se lleve a cabo."

-'_Guau, se enteran más rápido de lo que creí._' -pensé.

Apagué la televisión y me dirigí hacia el cuarto. Había trabajado mucho ya estaba algo cansada de este día tan horrible.

Me puse una pijama color blanca de mangas largas, recogí mi cabello, formando una dona, me quité los lentes de '_nerds_' y los puse en la gaveta de la mesita de noche. Me recosté para luego quedar profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Fin Cap. 2**

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Annyeong! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me siento generosa, asi que les tengo el tercer capitulo :p**

* * *

**Walkin To The Sky ~**

**Cap 3: "Decisión Final"**

_¡Ring-Ring!_

-'_Maldita música del celular… ¿Quién me está llamando a estas horas?_'- pensé sin abrir los ojos.

**-|LAMADA TELEFÓNICA|-**

-"Anneyong-Hasseyo."- contesté con la voz ronca y aguda.

-"Oh, ¿es la ayudante del staff de '_Walkin' To the Sky'_?-" preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la llamada.

-"Ne, soy yo. ¿Quién habla?"

-"Kure, soy el manager de Super Junior, Jung Hoon. Me disculpo por llamarla a estas horas de la madrugada, pero debo pedirle un favor."

-"Kure, dígame."

-"Hoy no estaré para levantar a los chicos ya que tengo algo muy importante que resolver con uno de ellos. Hangeng. ¿Lo conoces? ¿Ba Yo?"

-"Ehm… He escuchado que es chino."

-"Exacto, pues debo resolver algo con él y la compañía. Necesito que usted vaya a la casa de los chicos y los despierte, mas te lleves contigo a la compañía a Eunhyuk, Donghae, Yesung y Ryewook, ya que ellos trabajarán con ustedes en la novela."

-"¿Mwoh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Usted quiere que vaya a una casa de chicos -_solamente chicos_- y me los lleve a trabajar?"

-"Ne, ¿algún problema?"

-"¡Ne! ¡No soy niñera!"- dije molesta.

-" Arayo, pero el presidente me dió esa _brillante_ idea."

-"¿Brillante idea? ¿Qué tiene de brillante?"- pregunté furiosa.

-"Miane, pero es una orden de su presidente... ¿Cuento conto con usted?"

**-|FIN DE LLAMADA|-**

No tuve más opción que confirmar ese trabajo que no deseaba.

¿Qué más da? Tuve que levantarme sin más remedió. Al mirar la hora, me dió más coraje. Eran las 6:34am y mi entrada al trabajo es a las 9:00am. En realidad nunca me levanto tan temprano. ¡Ash!

Me bañé y busqué una ropa ligera, algo cómoda y apta para ir al trabajo. Una camisa de vestir color gris, un pantalón del mismo color que me llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas botas sin tacón para terminar mi atuendo.

Me coloqué los espejuelos, ocultando parte de mis ojos. Recogí mi cabello con un pequeño moño, sin peinarme, no tengo tiempo para eso. Tomé mi bolso y lo coloqué en mi brazo, cogí el papel con la dirección que me dió el manager y las llaves de la casa que estaban en el tiesto de afuera.

Salí lo más pronto posible de la casa. Baje un poco la velocidad para extraer oxígeno natural de la naturaleza. Realmente amaba hacerlo. Escuchar cantar a los pájaros y ver el casi-amanecer era una de las cosas que me gustaba hacer, pero no puedo debido al trabajo.

Llegue a la enorme casa de dos pisos y estaba todo muy callado. Imagino que estaban durmiendo. Abrí cuidadosamente la puerta. Estaba nerviosa, lo más lógico es que las habitaciones estuvieran en la segunda planta de la casa.

Subí cuidadosamente las escaleras, no quería despertarlos hasta que estuviera en sus cuartos. Camine un buen rato, pues no encontraba las habitaciones de ellos hasta que abrí una y había vida humana, o al menos eso pensaba.

Entre a la penúltima habitación, la única que había visto hasta ahora alojada. En ella había cinco chicos totalmente diferentes. Uno de ellos estaba en la enorme cama, abrazado del chico importante de la empresa, tenía cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su frente y llevaba una pijama de mangas largas azul celeste con dibujitos de color amarillo. Constantemente se movían, pero aún no se dejaban de abrazar.

Luego de esta pareja amorosa, estaba un chico fuerte. Tenía una cara angelical, pero al ver su cuerpo, el pensamiento cambiaba totalmente. A su lado estaba un chico rubio con una pijama color blanca y dibujitos color azul. Se veía que era el más tranquilo y el mayor. En aquella cama, terminaba un gordito con cabello rizado y unas enormes nalgas… No iba a entrar en detalles, ya a él le tenía miedo.

Me dispuse a despertar al chico importante, pues era el único que conocía.

-"¡Yah! ¡Insípido insecto!"- moví con miedo a como reaccionaría al despertar.

-"¡Yah! ¡Te hablo a ti, feo!"

En ese momento, frunció el ceño y abrazó más a su compañero mientras repetía algunas palabras locas.

-"Déjame, Omma. Te dije que no quiero comer brócoli, lo detesto."- repetía una y otra vez.

-"¡Yah! No soy tu Omma, soy Eun Sung, y pobre de tí si no acabas de despertar."

-"Eunhyuk, te amo."- decía su compañero, al que estaba firmemente en sus brazos.

-"¡Yah! ¿Cuando me vas a dar la comida?"- esta vez hablo el gordito del pelo rizado, al parecer quería comer.

Decidí dejarlos, eran muy difíciles de levantar, ahora iría a buscar al resto del grupo.

Salí de la habitación y busqué la única habitación en la que no había entrado, la última. Cuando abrí la puerta, parecía un '_nursery_' con tantos 'niños' que había. Si no contaba mal, en esa habitación habían siete integrantes: cuatro en la cama, uno en el piso con su pierna derecha trepada en la cama y dos en el sofá.

De los dos del sofá, uno de ellos era muy conocido para mí. Recuerdo que era el muchacho que fue a buscar al chico rubio el primer día que lo conocí. Si, era él. Se veía muy lindo mientras dormía al lado de su hyung, quien por cierto tenía unos enormes cachetes parecidos a los de una ardilla.

Miré hacia el chico del piso y era muy lamentable, al parecer, por ser más alto y más ancho de cuerpo, se cayó de la cama y no quiso volver a levantarse o sus compañeros no lo dejaron. De los cuatro chicos de la cama, dos estaban muy cerca como los chicos de la otra habitación. Uno de ellos roncaba sin parar mientras que el otro murmuraba algo que no podía escuchar. El que roncaba tenía el pelo largo hasta sus orejas, mas un flequillo que en este caso le estaba ocultando un ojo. El del lado estaba sonriendo, yo desconocía la razón.

El que estaba al lado de la pareja, tenía el cabello más largo; una colita en forma de una trenza salía desde la parte baja de su nuca, y su flequillo era igual al del roncador. Para terminar, estaba el más angelical, que he visto en todo ese tiempo que he estado supervisando a cada chico. Estaba algo serio, pero eso no le quitaba la ternura. Decidí por empezar a levantarlo a él.

-"Ehm… Mira aquí, chico."- moví un poco su brazo, a lo que rápido se despertó.

Él se alejó un poco hasta que no pudo más por su compañero de cama con cabello largo.

-"Hyung, hyung."- llamaba un poco alterado el chico.

-"¿Mm? Ash, ahora no… déjame dormir un poco más."- repetía el chico hasta que dejo de hablar.

El otro continuo, alarmado, y se dispuso a mover a su compañero del piso para tratar de levantarlo.

-"Hyung, tenemos visita. ¡Ah palih!"- decía todo esto sin quitarme la vista de encima.

-"¡Ahsinsha, hyung! Estuve grabando hasta tarde. Déjame dormir."- dijo volteándose un poco y dejándome ver su cara. No me había percatado de que él era Siwon, uno de los que ha grabado con nuestra compañía.

El chico alarmado se paró.

-"¿Duguseoh?"- pude escuchar su voz dirigiéndose a mi.

-"Oh, perdón por no presentarme. Vengo de parte de la compañía Benwha y del manager de ustedes; quería que los despertara para que llegaran a tiempo a sus citas de hoy."

-"¡Ah!"- respiró aliviado.

Después de haber descubierto quien soy, miró a los chicos y se abalanzó sobre ellos para despertarlos. Algunos se quejaban y otros simplemente se quedaban quietos.

-"¡Hirona, hay visitas! ¡Vamos, despierten! ¡Es una chica!"- al escuchar esto último, prácticamente cayeron de pie, pero al verme se desilusionaron y la pareja se volvieron a sentar. Al menos, ¿no debieron de haber actuado de haberles gustado?

-"¡Oh! Noonim, si no lo soñé, ¿vino en representación de nuestro manager?"

-"Oh, pero no soy su noona. En realidad soy menor que ustedes."

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en la habitación, para luego reír sin parar.

-"¡Ah, hyungs, cállense!"- el del pelo marrón del sofá le arrojó la almohada para callarlos, pero le cayó a uno de las parejas.

-"¿Ahora quien es? Les dije que no me detuvieran porque iría a comprar esa ropa de moda, ¿araso?"- se escuchó al '_emo_' hablar dormido.

-"¡Yah! ¡Yesung-ah! Esta vez no te estamos deteniendo, sólo despierta. Esta ajumma nos hará el desayuno."

-"Ah Chiquiroo (cierra el pico). ¡Ya les dije que no soy una ajumma!"

-"Araso, araso, ajumma."- dijeron los dos chicos primeros que se levantaron a hacer sus necesidades de la mañana.

-"¡Oye! ¿No los despertarán?"

-"Ajumma, tu viniste por eso, ¿no? Pues, usted haga su trabajo."

En ese momento estaba más furiosa que si me cortaban, no botaba sangre. Tomé dos almohadas y comencé a pegarles de dos en dos. El 'modista' creo que lo llamaron Yesung, era el más problemático, ni siquiera se movía o hablaba, creo que estaba de compras. Continué dando almohadazos al chico del piso que aún no se levantaba, pero de un momento a otro brincó y eso hizo que se despertara. Comencé con los que estaban en el sofá, con el pelinegro y la ardillita. Pero, especialmente el cachetoncito no quería ni moverse.

El alto que estaba en el piso, Siwon, se levantó medio dormido.

-"Chico alto, ¿me harías el favor de levantar a tus hyungs? ¡Kamsamida!"- dije algo seca.

El me miraba algo raro, al parecer me reconocía, o nunca en su vida me ha visto. Me dirigí al primer cuarto en el que había entrado y uno de ellos estaba despierto: el chico de la pareja de Eunhyuk, o creo que así se llama el rubio.

-"Oh, Annyeong-Hasseyo. Vengo en representación de su manager y a llevarme a algunos. ¿Podrían hacerme el favor de levantarse?"

-"Oh, araso, pero, ¿a quiénes te llevarás?"- preguntó mientras se recostaba en la pared para descansar.

-"A Eunhyuk, Yesung, Donghae y a Ryewook… creo."- contesté un poco dudosa.

-"Oh, kure. Pues, yo soy Donghae. Un gusto."

-"Oh, lo mismo digo. ¡Yah! ¿Podrías levantar a tus amigos? Me iré a prepararles el desayuno."

-"Araso."- dijo mientras se levantaba muy obediente a levantar a sus hyungs.

Salí y cerré la puerta. Encontrar la cocina sería un problema, más cocinarles... Debía hacerlo porque si no el insecto usaría de escudo de que tenía hambre para no ir. Podía presentirlo.

Al fin, encontré la cocina. Deje mis cosas en un lugar seguro, lavé mis manos y me puse un delantal para cocinar.

Comencé a preparar el kimchi, limpié el salmón y lo piqué. Lo salpimenté y le agregué el jengibre picado. Exprimí un queso de soja y lavé el kimchi con agua limpia. Lo dejé escurrir y lo corté. Escaldé ligeramente los brotes de soja en agua hirviendo, los dejé escurrir y los corté como hice con el salmón y demás.

Mezclé todos los ingredientes (salmón cortado, kimchi, queso de soja, setas Shiitake y brotes de soja picados), los salpimenté y los sazoné con aceite y semillas de sésamo, y rellené las láminas de dumpling con las mezclas de lo anterior. Los aderecé y eché algo del caldo de buey como toque final.

El kimchi ya hecho, lo coloqué en dos platos redondos y los puse en la mesa con una servilleta encima para que nada entrara en ello. Calenté el arroz, los serví y los coloqué en la mesa. Además del kimchi, cociné Deungsim Gui (carne de cerdo cortados en trozos), Samgyeopsal (tocino a la parilla se moja en aceite de sésamo con sal, o se envuelve en una hoja de lechuga), Ssambap Jeongsik (Son una mezcla de verduras con arroz hervido adentro.) y Sundubu Jjigae (Guisado de tofu suave en caldo de almejas, carne de vaca o de cerdo.), cual es muy picante.

En fin, la mesa estaba preparada con doce platos y solo quedaba que los integrantes del grupo llegaran a comer.

-"Chicos, el desayuno tardío esta listo."

Uno bajó prácticamente corriendo: el gordito con rizos. Luego de él, bajaron el obediente, el que estaba al lado del emo y Siwon.

-"Guau, ajumma, ¿tu hiciste todo esto?" –dijo el gordito.

-"Claro. Si no lo hacía, ¿quién lo iba a hacer?"- contesté a su pregunta mientras me lavaba las manos y me quitaba el delantal.

Al voltearme, ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa y parecía que todos tenían una hambre horrible.

-"¡Yah! Ajumma, ¿tu también comerás?" -preguntó el del cabello marrón.

-"¡Croom! Yo soy la cocinera y debo ver como todo me quedó."

-"Ah, pensaba que era la sirvienta."- dijo el rubio.

-"¿Mwoh? ¿_Sirvienta_?"

-"Ne, sirvienta. Yesung-ah, Ryewook, ¿sabían que Jung Hoon-shii nos contrató con una compañía y no contó con nosotros? Al menos, con Hyukkie si."- dijo Donghae mientras comía un bocado.

-"Ya lo sabía."- habló Ryewook… _creo_.

-"Mm, yo también, hyung. Al parecer, sigues nadando tanto que el agua te entra al oído y no escuchas a Jung Hoon-hyung decirlo."- dijo el emo de Yesung mientras tomaba un poco de su trago.

-"¡Cállate, nubecita!"- respondió el otro mientras lo señalaba con su cucharón -su arma mortal.

-"¡Yah, parecen niños chiquitos!"- grité y a la misma vez hice ruido dando con mi mano en la mesa para silenciarlos.

-"El empezó."- dijo Yesung, culpando a Donghae.

-"¿Porqué no hacen como Eunhyuk, que esta callado?"

El insecto miro feo.- "No me metas en esto, ajumma."

-"¡Ash!"

No pude más con esos seis niños. Me puse de pie y guarde las sobras de la comida en la nevera. Si les llegaba a dar hambre, que lo calentaran. Miré el reloj y ya eran las 10:01am y ellos aún no iban ni por la mitad de su plato de arroz.

-"Oigan, no tengo todo el día para ustedes, ¿lo sabían?"- pregunté algo enojada mientras señalaba mi reloj.

-"Aja, y ¿qué pasa?"- dijo Eunhyuk, mirándome fijamente.

-"Que tengo que llevarlos a ti, Yesung, Ryewook y Donghae a la compañía, eso pasa."

-"Tenemos piernas, por si no lo sabías."- sonrió algo pícaro.

-"No confío en ustedes."- afirmé.

-"¡Oh! ¡Se están coqueteando!"- dijo Siwon mientras golpeaba al chico de al lado.

-"Hyung, tienes malos gustos. Creo que ya se me quitó el apetito."- dijo el gordinflón rizado.

-"Ya saben como soy."- se sonrojó.

-'_¿Ahora a este que le dió?_'- pensé.

-"¡Oh! ¡Oppa, me has engañado!"- dijo Donghae con una voz chillona y de mujer, mientras se volteaba para fingir llanto.

-"Oh no, mi Julieta. Nunca te engañaría, tu eres el amor de mi vida."- dijo Eunhyuk pasándole la mano por la mejilla.

-"¡Guacala!"

-"Son unos asquerosos."

-"¡_Woo-hoo_! ¡Son hermosos!"

-"Perdonen por interrumpir su escenita pero... nos tenemos que ir. ¡_Avancen_!"

-"Oh, oh… La ajumma está celosa."- dijo Ryewook mientras se ponía de pie.

-"Es una pena, un amor no-correspondido." -el insecto en realidad se cree la gran cosa…

-"Se quedaron."- murmuré más que enojada y caminé a la enorme puerta de cristal.

-"¡Araso, ya vamos! "- dijo Eunhyuk, corriendo a ponerse las zapatillas para luego seguirme mientras que detrás de él venían Donghae, Yesung y Ryewook.

No tenía auto así que debíamos de irnos caminando. Total, sólo era unos cuantos metros. A la mitad, ya se estaban quejando de que lo que yo les hacía era un abuso enorme. Por la calle, nos daban unas miradas medias extrañas. Fans y reporteros se acercaban, pero los ignorábamos.

Llegamos a la enorme compañía con algunas dificultades, pero logramos entrar. Allí me encontré con Sun Ri-unnie, quien esperaba por mí.

-"¡Ash, unnie! ¿Qué hacías? ¡El presidente está...! Hola."- dijo algo coqueta mi amiga.

-"Oh, hermosa, ¿cómo estás? Aunque, veo que estas muy bien."- dijo Eunhyuk, acercándosele a Sun Ri. Detuve su camino.

-"No te lo dijo a tí, rubio de porcelana."

-"Auch. Eso dolió."

-"¡Ash! ¡Cállense, me tienen loca desde su casa! Eunhyuk tu vendrás conmigo, los demás váyanse con ella; les explicará lo que harán."- dije, tomado la muñeca de Eunhyuk para luego subir el ascensor.

-"Aún no he dicho que haré la novela."- comenzó a hablar el chico.

-"Ya, insecto amarrillo. Entonces, ¿por qué viniste? ¿Para hacerme pasar una enorme vergüenza enfrente del presidente? O, ¿quieres ver cómo me despide?"- ya no podía más, sentía que si no hablaba, moriría pronto.

-"Mm, creo que la segunda opción es una excelente idea."

No volví a hablar sobre el tema. Seguí mi camino en busca del director, pero me encontré a Jin Ae en el mismo lugar y a la misma hora.

-"Unnie, al fin te encuentro. Me dijeron que serás la ayudante del staff, ¿es verdad?"

-"¿No te habías dado cuenta?"- casi descargo mi coraje en ella, pero saqué una sonrisa de no sé donde para aclarar un poco la atmósfera.

-"Ok, unnie. No estás de buen humor nuevamente. Perdóname."- sin más, se fue de allí.

* * *

**POV Sun Ri**

-"Me imagino que Jung Hoon-shii les explicó lo que quería nuestra compañía, ¿no?"

-"Ne."

-"Yes."

-"Si."

-"Ok, tomen. Éste es el resumen de la historia. Trata sobre una chica universitaria que conoce a un chico famoso, como Eunhyuk. Como él está en un puesto mucho más alto que el de la joven, ella lo trata como un cielo, por lo tanto, era tan alto que no era capaz de llegar a estar a su lado. Pasan sucesos que hacen que ella poco a poco se acerque al chico. Por eso su nombre es _Walkin' To the Sky_. Ahora, debemos de crear una canción que vaya a la par con el dorama, ¿entendieron?"

-"Ne, pero no creo que Eunhyuk encaje en esta historia. Nunca llegará a conocer a una chica así, es muy frío y playboy." –dijo el chico con las pantallas de cruces negras… Me pregunto, ¿en dónde las compra?

-"Oh, estoy contigo hyung." -los dos chicos a su lado le contestaron.

-"Ok, pero ese no es nuestro problema. La cuestión ahora es: como crear una canción."- coloqué mi mano en mis labios para no estallar de la risa por el comentario de los chicos.

-"Mm, puede tener algo como: _Cada paso se hace nuevo_."- comenzó a cantar Donghae.

-"_Mientras camino cada vez más lejos_."- continuó Yesung-shii.

-"_Si tropiezo con mis pies y caigo, puedo sacudirme_."- siguió Ryewook.

-"_Como los sueños que son olvidados en la mañana_."- agregué algo yo también.

-"_Estos momentos continuarán siendo olvidados_."- Yesung-shii le añadía otro verso.

-"_Los anhelos e incluso este dolor, todo_."-y terminó esa pequeña estrofa Donghae.

-"¡_Waaah_~! ¡Son muy buenos, chicos!"- les ofrecí un aplauso.

-"Tu también." dijo Donghae para luego sonreír.

* * *

**POV Eun Sung**

-"¿Puedo pasar, presidente?"- pedí permiso para entrar a lo que el confirmó mi entrada.- "Traje a Eunhyuk para firmar el contrato."- sentí un ligero golpe en mi espalda, pero lo ignoré.

-"Claro. Eunhyuk, Eun Sung, siéntense."- dijo _amablemente _el presidente mientras nos mostraba los asientos en los que nos sentaríamos.

-"Ajumma..."- empezó a hablar Eunhyuk, pero lo detuve. En estos momentos, no perdería mi trabajo por su culpa.

-"Ne, no te preocupes, Eunhyuk-shii. El director no te comerá."- bromee un poco para eliminar la tensión que se filtraba en aquella oficina.

-"Oh, no te preocupes, chico. No soy tan malo. Por cierto, ¿sabías que el trabajo de esta chica depende de tu decisión?"

-"Ah, ¿cómo así?"

-"Si dices que no, ella será despedida por no haberlo convencido. Si dices que si... ella te lo agradecerá grandemente."

-"O-Oh, ehm, nan… Yo-yo…"

-"Ash, ¿ahora te debilitas?"- dije para calmarlo. Yo estaba a punto de llorar, pues las posibilidades de que aceptara eran muy bajas.

-"No..."

-"Muy bien. Niña, esta despedida. Pasas luego por la oficina para..."- decía el presidente cuando Eunhyuk lo interrumpió.

-"Dije '_no_' de que _no_ me debilité. En ningún momento dije _'No voy a firmar el contrato_'. Démelo acá."- Eunhyuk estaba bastante molesto y yo con ganas de llorar de alegría.

-"Aquí tiene –es la firma que deseaba usted."- tomó el contrato y lo restrelló contra el escritorio del presidente. ¿Qué ataque le había dado?

-"Gracias, Eunhyuk-shii. La popularidad de nuestra compañía crecerá con usted aquí."- el presidente estrechó su mano hacia donde estaba él, pero Eunhyuk no le correspondió el saludo.

-"Vámonos."- fue lo único que pronunció después de firmar el contrato. Me agarró de la muñeca y me sacó de la oficina.- "No entiendo cómo trabajas con esta compañía."

-"Eunhyuk… no tenías porqué firmar el contrato por mí."- me sentía miserable.

-"¡Es tu culpa! ¿Por qué no renuncias, nada más? Tenías que involucrarme a mí. Y ese viejo calabaza, ¿para qué me quería? Para que su estúpida compañía creciera."- la palabra '_enojado_' era muy poco para describir como estaba en ese momento.

-"Miane, en realidad... no sabía."

-"¡Agh, olvídalo! Me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana."

No me atreví a pedirle disculpas de nuevo. En realidad, me sentía horrible.

Fui en busca de Sun Ri, pero tenía un coraje tan enorme dentro de mí, que no contuve mis lágrimas y salieron al descubierto. Las personas me miraban raro, pero no podía contenerlas. Estaba tan mal, con un nudo en mi corazón. Si no lloraba, moriría.

-"Unnie, unnie, ¿qué sucede?"- escuche la voz de Jin Ae hablarme, pero no quería que me viera llorando, así que, me puse la capa de aquél chaleco que llevaba y tapé mis ojos.

-"No pasa nada, sólo que... ¡Ash! ¿Por qué siempre apareces en los peores momentos?"- ella rió con una risa dulce y me abrazó, un abrazo lleno de confianza y ternura. Me sentía mejor después de aquél abrazo.

-"¿Será porque siempre estás de mal humor? ¿Acaso eres _emo_?"- subió mi mentón y me quitó la capa del chaleco, quedando al descubierto todas esas lágrimas causada por aquél insecto.

-"Ani, no soy emo. Eso es un insulto."- actué como si hubiera sido insultada.

-"Oh, miane, no fue esa mi intención."- siguió mi corriente de actriz.

-"Comawo, dongsaeng."

-"¿Me acabas de llamar dongsaeng?"

-"Ne, ¿por qué?"

-"¡_Aah_! ¡_Me acaba de nombrar su hermana_!"- se puso sus manos en la cara y comenzó a gritar por todo el pasillo mientras corría, hasta que la perdí de vista.

-'_Ella definitivamente está loca. Otra para la lista._'- pensé.

Seguí mi camino en busca de Sun Ri y la encontré en la posición de una maestra. Yesung-shii, Wookie y Hae estaban sentados en frente de ella cantando una canción. En realidad sonaba muy hermosa. Si no me equivoco, era la de nuestro dorama.

-"Oh, unnie, ¿llegaste?"

-"¡Oh, esa canción es realmente hermosa!"

-"Ne, ajumma. ¡La creamos nosotros, solitos!"- esto último, el emo lo dijo como un niño pequeño.

-"Araso, Yesung-ah. Bueno, ya se pueden ir. Y, ¿Eunhyuk?"- pregunto muy torpe mi amiga.

-"Ya él debe estar llegando a su casa. Apresúrense si lo quieren alcanzar."

-"¿Quién diría? Ella antes nos estaba apresurando para venir aquí y ahora nos está sacando a patadas."-Donghae dijo, ayudando a sus amigos a levantarse.

-"Ne. La próxima vez, no vengo. Por cierto, la comida estuvo buena. Comawo, ajumma."-dijo Yesung.

-"Ne, ne, nos vemos."- dije mientras me sentaba en frente de Sun Ri.

Cuando se fueron los muchachos, mi amiga volteo a verme.-"Mañana tienes que maquillar al actor que vendrá a filmar un dorama. Creo que el dorama es '_Love Rain_'."

-"O sea, que... "

-"Ne, trabajas."

-"¡Ash! Araso... ¿Nos vamos juntas?"

-"Ne, deja buscar mi bolso…"

* * *

**Fin cap. 3**

**Ven ese boton bello y hermoso alla abajo que dice 'review'? Quieren saber lo que hace? Averiguenlo! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong-hasseyo! Debo advertirles desde ahora, hay una parte al final que no se si les guste(perver), pero bueno :S.. Agradezco todos los reviews hasta ahora y espero que sigan haciendolo! Me llenan de animos! ^.^**

* * *

**Walkin To The Sky ~**

**Cap 4: "Amor a primera vista"**

_Al dia siguiente… _

Hoy sería el primer día de filmar el dorama y yo debo estar allí. El presidente no me había dirigido la palabra en el tiempo que estuve en la oficina antes de irme al set.

-"¿Nos vamos?"- me preguntó la compañera del escritorio del al lado.

-"Ne."- sonreí, tomé mis cosas y continué con mi camino.

-"Oh, no olvides que hoy maquillarás al actor de _Love Rain_. Vendrá en unos minutos, prepárate."

-"Kure, iré a buscar el maquillaje."

Abrí la puerta y me dirigí al camerino de maquillaje. Allí estaba una chica y una maquillista a su lado. La chica estaba de espaldas, por lo tanto, no podía verla bien. Pero por lo que si podía ver era que se trataba de una muchacha delicada y con algunas ondas naturales en su cabello.

La maquillista me vio y dijo.-"Oh, Eun Sung-shii, ¿vienes por el maquillaje?"

-"Ne."

-"Toma, te lo guardaba."- sacó una maleta no muy grande de detrás de ella.

-"Comawo, Lee Shin-shii."

-"No hay de qué."- sonrió

Tomé la maleta, pero no tenia idea de quien era aquella chica. Entré a otro camerino y busqué algunos libretos de la nueva novela, y los coloqué arriba de la maleta mediana de maquillajes. No era problemático caminar con todo aquello, pero sabía que si tardaba más, no podría con ello.

Un oficinista entró al camerino. -"¡Oh! Secretaria Park-shii, sáqueme estas copias. Tengo algo de prisa, te dejo a cargo... ¡Confío en ti!"- puso bruscamente aquellos papeles y se cayeron.

Cuando intenté doblarme, una persona con un cuerpo algo fuerte chocó repentinamente contra mí, lo que hizo que me cayera con todo y maletas, maquillajes, y mis espejuelos.

-"O-Oh, miane. Chomal miane. Llevo algo de prisa; llego tarde a filmar _Love Rain_."

No podía ver absolutamente nada, pero sus movimientos me hacían saber de que me estaba ayudando a recoger todas las cosas que se me habían caído.

-"No te preocupes. Es solo que no veo."- chistee un poco mientras buscaba mis espejuelos.

-"Mm, ¿estas buscando esto?"- tomó mi mano suavemente y sentí mis espejuelos en sus manos. Él los tenía.

-"Oh, comawo. Tranquilo, ya te puedes ir. No te preocupes por mi."

Después de haber dicho esto, me puse los espejuelos y en ese momento pude apreciar los rasgos faciales de aquél chico. Al verlo, creo que me quedé boqui-abierta. Tenía un estilo de cabello algo inusual, un lado rapado y el resto en el otro lado en flequillos de color marrón, pero le sentaba bien. Su rostro era perfectamente perfilado y sin manchas o imperfecciones, sus ojos: hermosos, y labios esponjosos que atraían más que cualquier imán. Simplemente, era todo un príncipe.

-"¿Estás bien?"- el chico se me acerba para ayudarme a parar, pero no le respondía.

-"O-Oh..."

-"Gracias a Dios. Pensé que te había hecho daño; no respondías."

-"Es que... "

-"¡_Oye, ajumma_! ¿_Por qué aún no llegas_?"- llegó la arena movediza, Eunhyuk.

-"Hoy llegaré algo tarde. Tengo que maquillar a un actor de la otra novela que están haciendo en esta compañía… Sabes, no todas las atenciones son para ti."- mi humor cambió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, interrumpiendo ese momento.

-"¿Acaso es al actor de _Love Rain_? Porque yo soy él."- dijo el chico guapo a mi lado, calmándome indirectamente, aunque no lo supiera.

-"Ne. O-O sea, ¿qué tu eres…?"- pausé para que él pronunciara su nombre, pero el insecto nos volvió a interrumpir.

-"¡Yah! ¿No irás?"- el rubio movió mi brazo bruscamente, pero el chico guapo lo detuvo.

-"Ya basta. La señorita dijo que en estos momentos no irá. Así que, por ahora, me la llevo."- el príncipe tomó mis cosas y me tomó del brazo para dirigirnos al camerino.

Eunhyuk se quedó totalmente paralizado; no sabía que decir.

Mientras tanto, en el transcurso de llegar al camerino, los dos estábamos totalmente callados.

-"Ehm… Gracias."- agradecí por su gran rescate.

-"Es un idiota."- murmuró.

-"¿Quién?"- pregunté tontamente. Quería seguir hablando con ese chico que me llevaba a otro mundo, aunque estuviera enojado.

-"¿Quién más?"- sonrió inesperadamente.-"¿Es aquí?"- señaló una puerta con un borde de madera, donde había unas letras en coreano. '_Camerino de Love Rain_', leía. Era en donde hace unos minutos atrás yo estaba.

-"Ne."

Él me soltó el brazo, lo que no quería, y entramos. Sabía que si lo enamoraba, nunca me haría daño. Era mi chico ideal.

-"Eun Sung-shii, tardó mucho. Maquille a Geun Suk-shii, que no tenemos mucho tiempo."- el chico del set me ordenó maquillar a… ¿_Geun Suk-shii_? Lindo nombre.

-"Kure."- le contesté al chico del set, quien luego se fue.-"Siéntese aquí, ¿Geun Suk-shii?"- insistí saber su nombre sin que él lo supiera.

-"Jang Geun Suk, himnida."

-"Ne. Lindo nombre, por cierto."-sonreí.

-"¿Eso no lo dicen los chicos?"-me sonrió de vuelta.-"¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

-"Eun Sung. Kim Eun Sung, hinmida."

-"Mooh, no digo nada."

Reímos ante su comentario, pues la verdad yo no escogí mi nombre cuando nací. Lo maquillé; le puse algo de polvo para borrar sus ojeras, delineador para resaltar sus preciosos y brillantes ojos y algo de brillo en sus bellos labios, para que cuando las palabras del guion salieran de ellos, las pronunciara hermosamente.

-"Ya estás."- sonreí mientras cerraba todo.

-"Oh, kamsamida."-agradeció con un gentil gesto.

Cuando me volteé, ya no estaba en la silla, y tuve que volver a la cruel y estúpida realidad.

Guardé el maquillaje y me dirigí al camerino de _Walkin' to the sky_, a ver al chico amargado que no me deja en paz ni un solo minuto.

Entré y vi que estaban grabando una escena. Busqué un asiento, tomé una botella de agua y me senté a observar que tal actuaba.

-"¡Nunca creí hacerlo! Por más que lo intenté, me enamoré de ti… Siempre quería verte. Por más que tratara de no hacerte mal, siempre te despreciaba para no lastimarme más a mí, pero ya no puedo más. Te amo… Te amo y no sabes cuanto."- fue una de las líneas que le tocó actuar, pero lo dijo con tanta seguridad y sentimiento, que a todos nos conmovió.

Cuando terminó de decir esa línea, tomó la mano de Jin Ae y la acercó nuevamente mientras que al mismo tiempo se le acercaba a sus labios. Su brazo izquierdo se posó en su hombro y su mano derecha acariciaba dulcemente el rostro de ella hasta que sucedió lo esperado: el beso. Sus labios iban al mismo ritmo, por lo que se podía ver sus respiraciones también. No sé por qué, pero me dio asco ver esa escena. Algo dentro de mí me decía una y otra vez que dejara de ver eso.

Me puse de pie y en ese momento dieron un descanso. Al escuchar la palabra 'corte', quise salir inmediatamente de allí, pero al salir me encontré al manager de Super Junior, que me detuvo.

-"Oh, Anneyong-hasseyo."- me incliné, mostrando un saludo de respeto.

-"Kure. Chomal kamsamnida, por lo que hizo el día de ayer. Se lo agradeceré siempre."- sonrió.

-'_¿Qué le pasa?_'-pensé.

-"O-oh, no se preocupe. ¿El problema con Hangeng está resuelto?"- pregunté.

El hombre suspiró.-"No del todo. Tendremos que sacarlo del grupo; tuvo un gran problema muy serio con la compañía y ya no puede seguir trabajando con nosotros. Aún no sé como se los diré a los muchachos. Se han acercado tanto, que no les interesa si son de otros países. Sólo saben que son 'hermanos'."

-"Ah, ¿kure? Pero es mejor que se lo diga usted antes que las malas lenguas hablen."- le aconsejé.

-"¿Wae? ¿Se lo dirás a los chicos?"

-"Ani, solo digo."

En ese momento, llegó Eunhyuk y se le acercó a su manager, pero ni una sola mirada hacía a mí.

-"Hyung, ¿wah so?"- dijo el chico con una sonrisa enorme.

-"Llegué."- contesté yo para que supiera que yo estaba allí. Había llegado y ni siquiera me miró. El manager, al ver esto, soltó una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te volviste loca? No te pregunté a ti. ¿Porqué no te vas con aquel ajussi y le dices que estás a su lado?"-se me cuadró en una postura algo... ¿Enojado?

-"Oh, ¿estás celoso?"- preguntó el manager, pero Eunhyuk sólo lo ignoró y siguió en la misma postura.

-"Miane, por aquello, pero tenía que maquillarlo."- me defendí.

-"Ooh, ¿kure?"- él se me fue acercando mientras pronunciaba cada palabra de lo que dijo, pero yo ni siquiera me moví ni un centímetro de donde estaba. No le daría el placer de mostrar debilidad.

-"Kure, allá tú si no me quieres creer."- alcé una de mis cejas, pero en realidad, estaba más asustada que cuando escuchas un ruido en la oscuridad en una casa solitaria.

-"¿Mhm?"- esta vez no sabía ni en que centímetro estaba, solo sé que podía sentir su cálida respiración en mi rostro.

-"Tranquila, no le haría nada a una ajumma que ni se arregla, como tú."-

El chico retrocedió y estaba en estado de sorpresa. Ni siquiera sabía lo que me había dicho, solo seguía imaginándome su respiración junto a la mía.

-"Olvídala, ya cayó en mis manos."- en su rostro podía ver aquella sonrisa victoriosa de _'lo logré' _y eso me daba más coraje aún. Todas las fuerzas que tenía en mi cuerpo se encontraron en el mismo lugar. Mi pierna reaccionó inconscientemente y le di una patada en la rodilla, y todo el coraje que sentía se me alivió en esa pequeña descarga.

-"¡_Yah_! ¿No sabes que para vivir, _necesito mis piernas_?"- se quejaba de dolor.

-"¿No debiste pensar eso antes?"

Sonreí con burla, incliné mi cabeza como despedida rápida al manager y me fui de allí. Era sofocante el estar allí.

En el pasillo, vi a los cuatro fantásticos: mi amiga con los tres chicos. Donghae, Yesung y Ryewook y ella. Desde lejos, me saludaba de lo más feliz, pero yo lo único que pude ofrecerle era una sonrisa tonta… No pudimos hablar en ese momento porque ella iba a su trabajo, el otro mundo de la música.

* * *

**POV Sun Ri**

Mi amiga no tenía buena pinta. Algo había sucedido que le había quitado la sonrisa que llevaba siempre. En todos estos días no hemos podido hablar del todo por nuestro trabajo y ya casi ni nos veíamos.

-"¡Yah! Sunbae, ¿qué pasa?"- preguntó Donghae, que al parecer llevaba mucho rato observándome.

-"Oh, ¿de qué hablas?"- pregunté como una tonta.

-"Hace rato estabas alegre por ver a tu amiga y tu sonrisa ha cambiado de un momento a otro."- Donghae continuaba hablando.

-"Ah, no es nada. Sólo que… vi algo raro en ella."- tuve un largo y aliviado suspiro.

-"Estas muy deprimida, sunbaenim."- una voz dulce hablaba -Wookie.

-"Sólo... ¡Aah! ¿Porqué hablamos de mí?"- me desesperé.

-"¡Aigo! Eres algo problemática, ¿no crees, Hae-hyung?"- Yeye habló, pero ni le daba importancia al tema.

-"¿Y por qué me preguntas a mí? Si eres tu él que está hablando."-Donghae protestó.

-"¡Yah! Tu la conoces más y sabes que tengo toda la razón."- Yesung actuaba como si supiera todo de mí.

-"Mooh... no es tan mala. Es más, puedo decir que ella es una de las mejores chicas que conozco."- Donghae, al decir eso me sonrió y yo... me sonrojé.

-"Mhm, ya sabía que aquí había gato encerrado."- Ryewook comenzó a hablar.

-"Si, estuve tanto hasta que le saqué todito."- Yesung terminó.

-"¡Ash! ¡Yah! No sean así. Ryewook, Yesung; escriban lo que tenemos hasta el momento. Donghae, ven que montaremos el ritmo de la canción."- me paré para ir a mi sitio de trabajo.

-"Ne."- Donghae se paró para luego seguirme.

-"Allá van los tortolos. Ven, _mi amor_, que escribiremos lo que ésta nos mando a hacer."-Yesung murmuro a Ryewook, no lo bastante bajo como para que nosotros no lo escucháramos. Donghae y yo ni siquiera los miramos.

* * *

**POV Eun Sung**

-"Eun Sung-shii, ¿estás ocupada?"-un empleado de la compañía corrió hacia a mi antes de que yo llegara a mi oficina.

-"Dígame."

-"Ne, lo que pasa es que mi esposa acaba de dar a luz a nuestro hijo y... necesito que tome mi lugar lo que queda del día, por favor."

Una obra de caridad no estaría mal el día de hoy, pues si el presidente llegara a preguntar por mi, tendría la excusa de estar en el trabajo de mi compañero en vez del mio. Nos favorecía a los dos.

-"Ne, no se preocupe. Regrese mañana y hoy pásela genial junto a su esposa y..."

-"E hija."- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-"Ne, hija."- sonreí.

-"Comabsumida, Eun Sung-shii, ¡nos vemos!"- dicho esto, comenzó a correr a la salida.

Busqué el escritorio del chico y me senté. Mire a mi alrededor y todo estaba totalmente relajado, ni una alma por allí, hasta que...

-"Oh, hola. Y, ¿Hyuk-shii?"- dijo una compañera de trabajo.

-"Oh, el... Acaba de irse, yo estoy tomando su tiempo de lo que queda del día."

-"Ah, así que… se salió con la suya."- la chica sonrió mientras alzaba una de sus finas cejas.

-"¿Por qué? ¿Qué paso?"

-"Bueno, se le había dicho que debía pasar estos papeles a la computadora y huyó."- mostró una torre de papeles. Eran muchos, _muchísimos_, diría yo.

-"Pues... lo hará mañana."- sonreí.

-"No, lo necesitamos para mañana por la mañana. Por lo que veo, tendrás que hacerlos todos tú, porque todos nosotros estamos ocupados con otras cosas."

La chica, sin ninguna aprobación de parte mía, tomó los papeles que tenía y los puso en el escritorio vacío, me tiró una guiñada -una mirada burlona- para luego irse.

O sea, hago una pequeña caridad y... ¿con ella viene más de un kilo de trabajos? Tomé el primer papel de todos aquellos y con el venía más de diez papeles. Párrafos largos y ninguno pequeño.

Pasó y pasó el tiempo... hasta que cuando miré el reloj grande de la oficina, eran las 4:30am.

Mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco, mi cabeza poco a poco llegaba al teclado. Soñaba con las ovejas, hasta que escuche un violento ruido de una mano dando contra la puerta.

-"Ehm, ¿quién es?"- pregunté con temor.

-"Soy yo, tu peor pesadilla."- una voz masculina salió detrás de la puerta.

-"¿Quién es _yo_?"- insistí por saber quien era.

El chico abrió poco a poco la puerta, produciendo un chillido más espantoso aún.

Detrás de la puerta salió aquel rubio que más detestaba, Eunhyuk.

-"Babbo, he dicho que soy yo."-dijo, arrastrando una de las sillas de escritorio para ponerla junto a mi.

-"Oh, pensé que eras alguien más."- continué con el trabajo.

-"Mhm, no sé a quien. Sólo un idiota vendría a verte a estas horas de la noche."

-"Idiota."- murmuré divertida.

-"¿Mwoh? ¿Idiota yo?"-dijo señalándose a sí mismo.

-"¿No acabas de decir que sólo los idiotas vendrían a estas horas a visitarme? ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"No, no soy idiota. Sólo vine a burlarme un poco, eso es todo... ¿Algún problema?"

-"Ne, ¿acaso no eres un _playboy_? ¿Sabes que eso no les gusta a las mujeres?"- reí por lo bajo.

-"Ne, pero... ¿Acaso eres mujer?"- el idiota del rubio comenzó a reír tanto, que ni siquiera podía hablar más por el ataque de risa que le había dado.

-"Oh, oh... Si soy una mujer. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?"

Luego de decir estas palabras me le acerqué bruscamente, causando que su silla quedara muy pegada de la pared, pero su cara no mostraba ni una pisca de algún sentimiento de temor.

Me quité los espejuelos y los tiré a alguna parte de la oficina. Posé una de mis manos en su cuello y una de mis piernas pasó a rozar su pantalón, cerca de su miembro. Lo único que me impedía tocarlo era la tela de seda de sus pantalones.

Lo miré y tenía su boca entre abierta, al parecer le costaba respirar. Le desabotoné dos o tres botones, dejando ver parte de sus pectorales. Mi mano entró en el hueco de su camisa y comencé a arañarlo... este chico era fácil de excitar.

Me le acerqué a su boca poco a poco, pero no dejaba que pasara a más. Comencé a respirar agitadamente pero no sentía absolutamente nada, hasta que una de sus manos me acercó más él, quedando nada de distancia. Sentía su corazón y su respiración agitadamente. No sabía que hacer, me había desconcentrado de lo que estaba haciendo. Para terminar eso, tomé mi mano izquierda y levanté su cabeza, me le acerqué a sus labios y hable casi en susurros.

-"Ahora, ¿me ves como una mujer?"

El chico solo sonrió. Me alejé de él y sin que él lo notara, me calmé y respiré hondo. Si no hacía eso, las cosas podían haberse salido de mis manos y no seria algo bueno.

-"¿Sabes que hora es?"-me preguntó él, en la misma posición, y toda la oficina estaba con el ambiente caliente.

-"Las 4:36am. ¿Por qué?"

-"Porque a esta hora, mi _amiguito_ no actúa. Así que, aún no te veo como una mujer. Para mi, eres una ajumma sin nada de arriba ni de abajo."

-'_Y este, ¿que se cree? Diciéndome todas esas cosas como si me conociera._'-pensé.

-"Tsk, ne, ne."- no lo escuché.

-"Nos vemos mañana."- Se me acercó al oído.-"Ajumma." -terminó con esto para luego irse.

* * *

**Fin Cap. 4**

**Review, plis! ^-^**


End file.
